He Never Thought He'd See the Day
by ColdSummerBreeze
Summary: Dean and Sam are in between jobs when a whirlwind of events that have them trying to save the day in a situation that they have no idea of what is actually going on. COMPLETE!
1. He Never Thought He'd See the Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean, Sam, or John Winchester. I do although own this stories plot (not including the whole search for John, that's the WB's) and the new characters seen within this FanFiction. Please do not post this story anywhere without my permission.

Author's note: This is my first Supernatural FanFiction making it's way and staying up on this site. Please Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

He Never Thought He'd See the Day

He never thought he'd see a day when Dean Winchester was at a lost for words but Sam was experiencing it for the first time in his life and he wasn't going to let his older brother forget it.

"What's the matter Dean, ghost got your tongue?" Sam snickered as the brothers walked to the bar from the pool tables. Dean still in complete shock from his loss had no idea how to tell Sam how much money he lost and how they were going to pay for a motel that night. That old man had suckered Dean good and he knew he didn't get suckered easily. A young bartender walked over to the brothers with two beers in her hands. She placed them down in front of the boys and walked away without saying a word to the brothers.

"Ma'am, we didn't order these," Sam said but he was too late on two counts. She had already walked away and Dean had already downed his. Sam watched his older brother and realized that he wasn't acting shocked but he really was amazed that he had gotten beaten by the old man. "Dean, how much did you lose?" Sam pried even though he knew that Dean was in one of those moods where he didn't like to answer Sam's questions regardless of what they were. Dean slowly turned his head over to his brother and put a twenty on the bar.

"That's it," Dean said looking at the lonely bill. It took Sam a moment to register what Dean had said and another moment to control his anger towards his older brother. Sam walked away before he could say anything that would spark more comments about shooting Dean in the chest with the rock salt and then four times with the empty gun. As Sam walked, one of the waitresses walked over and put a very familiar stack of bills on top of the twenty that sat in front of Dean. He looked at the very attractive waitress who Dean would have to say was ogling him.

"Old Man Jones just swindles for fun and returns his funds. He says he likes to see the young ones sweat if you will. He's old and bored so you have to forgive him. But it looks like your brother might be the one who needs a cooling down," she stated as she stared off to the front doors of the bar where Sam had just stormed out. Dean looked for a name tag on the waitress but couldn't. His eyes traveled to the wad of money that he just lost, his hands just itching to take the cash. The waitress followed his eyes and picked up the cash including the twenty. She closed in on Dean and grabbed his pocket to proceed to shove the wad into his pocket. Dean was shocked by her forwardness.

"Jesus Helen, why don't you just molest him while you're at it," said the bartender who had given Sam and Dean the free beers. Helen picked up Sam's beer which was still sitting on the counter and took a swig out of it.

"Relax Julia, it's not like I poked around or anything," Helen said with an innocent smile. Dean decided to enter the conversation that obviously circling around him.

"Ladies ladies, let's not fight," Dean said. Both of the girls turned and looked at him and tried not to laugh.

"Is that from a movie?" Helen asked with a stoic face. A table behind her called out her name so she turned around and left without waiting for an answer. Dean's speechlessness returned as he turned back to the bar where Julia was smiling at him.

"Don't mind her, she's reckless and ruthless," Julia stated as she watched her friend. "Listen, beers are on the house because you got swindled by Old Man Jones. But for the free beer you owe Helen and I a couple games of pool. I get off in a little bit; do you think that your brother and you can handle that?" Julia smiled a smile that Dean just couldn't resist. He grabbed the rest of Sammy's beer as he stood. He noticed that Julia was slightly shorter than he was; he had about four inches on her. Her hair was a deep chestnut but was up in a clip to keep up with her demanding job. She had softness to her that Helen lacked.

"Game on," Dean stated as he walked out of the bar to bring Sammy back. His younger brother had the truck open to the Impala where he was digging through the actual truck of the vehicle. "Guns are a little lower Sammy," Dean whispered.

"I'm looking for blankets considering we're probably sleeping in the car tonight," Sam said trying to hide the angry from his voice. Dean took the hint and whipped the wad of cash out of his pocket and into the truck.

"Apparently I was the butt end of an old codger's boredom and joke," Dean stated as he watched Sam pick up all of the money. "Come on, we get free beers for the rest of the night and get to play pool with some hot chicks. The night could be worse." He watched his younger brother hesitate and then unusually cave without a fight. Dean offered up Sam's beer without telling him that Helen drank from it first. Sam took the beer and sipped it as the boys headed back to the bar where Helen and Julia were waiting completely changed out of their work uniforms. Helen was wearing short shorts that could give Jessica Simpson a run for her money and a tight red tee. Julia had on a pair of ripped jeans, holes at the knees, with a bagger black tee, well; it was looser than Helen's. Sam turned around to look at his older brother who was giving him that smile. That we might be getting separate rooms smile.

"Ladies, this is my brother Sam. Sam, this is Helen and Julia," Dean introduced the three. Sam shook hands with the two women as they produced more beers from behind them. Dean took his own beer but Sam waved off the girls as he produced his first beer from before. The girls smiled as they moved to the pool table.

"So boys, just stopping in this small city onto bigger and better plans or?" Julia asked leaving the question hanging as she began to rake the table. Sam looked to his brother who was looking at Helen with that look. Sam rolled his eyes and decided to go truthful.

"We're looking for our father. We just stopped to kick a couple back before moving on in the morning," Sam stated as he watched Dean snap back to the conversation when the word 'father' entered into the conversation. The girls continued the conversation as they began to play a game of pool. The girls won the first couple of games before Dean finally got frustrated enough by losing to start playing his best game.

"If you'll excuse me boys, I need some fresh air," Julia stated as she put down her pool stick and proceeded to walk out the doors. Sam was temped to follow her when Helen asked him to play on her team against Dean. Dean looked over his shoulder to where Julia had just left and continued to play against Sam and Helen.

Julia on the other hand had different motives to going outside. She peeked in a window to see Dean and Sam joking with Helen. She rolled her eyes as she turned about to find the Impala. She had seen Dean and Sam drive up in the gorgeous car, the telltale sign car. Helen and Julia were surprised at first to see the Winchester boys pull up in their small town at the same time that they were taking a break from hunting to make some cash. Julia instantly wanted to talk to the boys about what they've bagged before but Helen wanted to bait the boys to see if they really were who they said they were.

She spotted the Impala and casually walked up to it. She pulled her lock pick from her pocket and instantly had the truck popped open. The truck was a mess with papers, stolen motel goods including a blanket, and some food wrappers. Julia's eyebrows arched at the mess before she shoved everything back to where she could see the lock to get to the weapons. She just wanted proof that it was the Winchesters before Julia and Helen could reveal that they too were hunters.

Back inside, Sam was starting to get curious about the girls. Dean was just flirting and using his stuff to make Helen laugh.

"So Helen, are you and Julia sisters or?" Sam asked as Dean banked another shot into the corner pocket. Helen leaned forward and smiled.

"No, we grew up together in this rinky dink town. You're the first to peg us as sisters that's for sure. I would have thought the blonde hair versus the dark chestnut hair would have given it away," Helen said as she flicked her very blonde hair to emphasize her point. "We are the closest girls though, we could be sisters. Don't let Julia fool you with her pleasant disposition, she has quite a temper." Sam nodded his head as he watched his brother bank another shot.

Julia leaned in and looked at the lock. She wondered what the numbers were to open it. She closed her eyes quickly and began to turn the lock to feel where it was worn and willing to open. Just like the truck, Julia opened the lock quicker than what she thought she would. She pulled out her slim digital camera and took pictures of the weapons chest. She touched a couple of the guns with her hands before she closed the secret compartment and the truck to return inside.

"Hey Julia," Sam welcomed her back as she returned from outside. She gave Sam a huge grin as she returned to the trio. She looked down to her hands which were now playing with the green side of the pool table before speaking to Helen.

"I hate to break up this good time but I do have an early class tomorrow Helen and you're my ride," Julia stated as Helen began to frown. "Hey boys, could I get a picture?" Helen instantly smiled knowing exactly where Julia was going with the picture. The boys leaned in and smiled as Julia snapped a picture.

"You know boys, if you're not in too big of a hurry to leave, how about meeting us for lunch tomorrow…down at the sandwich shop at the corner at noon?" Helen said as she leaned towards Helen. Dean smiled.

"We'll see about that," Dean stated as the two girls walked out together. Dean looked over at Sam.

"You know how close we came to getting separate rooms tonight?" Dean signed with regret. Sam rolled his eyes as he broke first.

"You have solids," Sam stated as he started to play pool. Dean looked longingly at the door one more time before he turned back around to see Sam making some good shots.

"You don't even have a comment about that? Julia is very pretty, you could have had her tonight dude," Dean stated as he hit missed his first shot.

"Do you ever think of females any other way?" Sam asked his brother. Dean paused as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sometimes," Dean said with a cocky smile.

"Really? I would have said never," Sam stated as Dean reached over and poked him hard with the pool stick. Sam hit his away with his stick and thus starting a pool stick war between the Winchester brothers.

Back outside, Helen and Julia were getting into Helen's big red truck. Julia could hardly wait to show Helen her pictures to prove that Dean and Sam were Dean and Sam Winchester. Julia buckled her seat and turned to look at her best friend. Helen had a strange look on her face but hid it before she turned to look at Julia's camera.

"See Helen, I told you that it was Dean and Sam Winchester. Their truck was just filled with stuff for fighting the Supernatural. This is so exciting, I wonder what they've actually destroyed and what stories are true about them," Julia began to ramble as she put her camera in her pocket. Julia began to realize that the truck was very silent for a girl who usually gushed as much as she did. "Helen, if you're mad about me dragging you from Dean you can go back in there." Still Julia received no response from her best friend. She turned, looking concerned, to where Helen was sitting. But she never saw her face. Helen hit Julia with something heavy and hard knocking her out before she knew what hit her.

"Sorry Julia but there is just some things thatI can'tanswer," Helen said as started the truck and drove out of the lot before the Winchester brothers came out to see them.


	2. The beginning of a New Journey

Disclaimer: Once Again...I don't own the story of Dean, Sam, or John Winchester.

* * *

The next day at noon, Sam and Dean sat at the sandwich shop waiting for the two girls to come and eat lunch with them. Sam was busy looking around the shop as Dean sat engrossed in the menu. The shop was little but had a variety of sandwiches to offer. Dean's eyes kept reading the menu but kept coming back to the Grilled Cheese Sandwich. Grilled Cheese Sandwiches are definitely the king of sandwiches or so Dean reasoned to himself. The other people in the sandwich shop all had newspapers. The turning of pages reminded Sam of something he wanted to ask his older brother who still had chalk on the sleeve of his shirt from the night before.

"So Dean, did you find us another job?" Sam asked just trying to make a conversation. He didn't mind slowing down a little bit but there was something about this town that reminded him of the Scarecrow job. He watched Dean's eyebrows rise after registering what Sam had just said. Dean should have been surprised, when did Sam ever ask about looking for a job.

"So, a new job," Dean said as he put down his menu still open. "Where are you interested in going this time of year?" Sam stopped looking around the shop and looked back to his brother. Dean was twisting his ring waiting for an answer while smiling that grin that sometimes made Sam want to puke.

"I don't know, some state we haven't gone yet," Sam said as Dean cracked an even bigger smile. He began to lean back on his chair like he did when he was a teenager when he was basking in the glory of being right.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Sammy Winchester wanted to go and do a job," Dean teased. Sam tossed a sugar packet at Dean hard but Dean was too quick or he might have been waiting for it but he caught the package before it hit him in the face. His chair came down with an astounding boom that made some of the locals look up from their papers.

"That's cute Sam…do you always throw sugar when you're not receiving any?" Dean baited Sam.

"Maybe because you're so sour all of the time,"

"I'm not sour, I'm just better looking than you and you're bitter about it,"

"Bitter? What planet are you on Dean?"

"Maybe if you had a sense of humor,"

"I do have," Sam said before he stopped. It was an argument that they always reached when Sam was being too serious. Dean made his point by saying the same things to him.

"Where are the girls? I know that girls like being late but now we're pushing an hour late." Dean flipped open his phone to check the time. Just as Dean was clicking his phone to a close Helen came running into the sandwich shop looking like Hell. Both of the boys stood up quickly. She looked like she had been crying and frazzled all at the same time. She was also wearing the same clothes from the night before. A warning went off in Dean's head but he ignored it the first time around.

"Helen what's wrong?" Sam asked quickly. She collapsed onto one of the opened chairs but Dean and Sam kept standing. Some of the locals looked at Helen with disgust while others plain old left the shop itself.

"Last night, when I was taking Julia home, I was carjacked. But the thing is, Julia was sound asleep in the front seat. It took off with her in the front seat," Helen spat out. Dean and Sam were shocked.

"Have you called the police," Sam asked. Dean shook his head no and looked at Helen. Dean realized what Helen said, not what she said exactly but how she worded it. _How did she know?_

"You two are hunters aren't you?" Dean asked as he looked at Helen. "You said 'it' carjacked your car. Not a she or he but an it. I knew it last night when we were playing eight ball. When you made that joke about the Ghostbusters having it easy but I just figured it was a flirtatious moment. What was it?" Helen's head snapped up when Dean was done talking. Dean couldn't read her initial reaction. Not to mention he just ousted himself and Sammy in front of a handful of locals. Most of them didn't even move though when he said it. _What was up with this town?_

"You two are hunters too? Oh thank God, you have to help me!" Helen said as she stood back up. Sam nodded his head at her not catching anything that Dean was catching.

"What were you hunting?" Dean asked again. His face was instantly stoic, hunting mode. Sam never thought anything was wrong but another warning flag had gone up for Dean. _Something was not right about this situation. How did she know to use 'it' instead of him or her….?_

"It was something that we were just starting to poke around with. We came home when we stumbled across it in the papers. There's a house, down Main Road. Main Road turns into a country road. There's an old dirt path that leads to an abandoned house where there has been seen weird lighting and whatnot. This black thing just was in the middle of the road last night on the way there. I stopped and pulled out a gun but it was too fast for me. I was out of the car and it was driving off with Julia in the front seat," Helen rattled off. She was looking more and more horrible by the second. Sam looked puzzled for a moment and then continued his intently listening that he did all of the time.

"Let's go right now," Sam stated. Dean shook his head no again. They needed time. Time to figure out what was going on.

"We go by night. Helen, you look like you've been up all night long. You need to sleep a little before we attempt rescuing Julia. By what you've described I'm pretty sure it only comes out at night. Do you need a ride to your house or do you want to stay at our motel?" Dean asked. Sam could hear the edge in his voice. Something was wrong. Or wrong enough that Dean was picking up something that he wasn't. Helen shook her head.

"I'll go back to my house where all of my reserves are. I'll meet you at the dirt road before the house at 11:30 alright?" Helen asked. Dean nodded his head. Helen cracked a half smile before walking out leaving the boys to their thoughts.

"Well, that was weird," Sam stated as he watched Dean walk up to the counter at the shop. The woman passed over a bag to Dean as Dean placed some bills on the table. Dean walked back to where Sam was still standing.

"Come on we have work to do and not a lot of time to do it," Dean said as he handed Sam the bad of food that he just had purchased. They continued to walk around the block to where the motel was. Dean still wasn't talking and Sam was trying to figure out what happened. Dean unlocked the door and walked right to his laptop which was on and ready to go.

"Helen's not telling us the whole truth. I can feel it," Dean stated as Sam tossed him the bag of food.

"What, do you think it's a trap of some sort? How can you even be sure? Helen was pretty upset and Julia obviously wasn't in tow," Sam stated as he waited for Dean to dig out his food before returning the bag to him. Dean pulled out his sandwiches and tossed the bag back to Sam.

"I don't know really. There's just something wrong with the whole situation. But I don't doubt that Julia is truly in danger. And the whole fact that that entire scene took place in a very public place," Dean trailed off. Sam fiddled with his sandwich before he said something about how he felt about the town itself.

"Dean, when we did the whole Scarecrow job, when I came to your rescue, I felt something was wrong with the town," Sam started off but like Dean does, he interrupted his brother.

"You have the same feeling about this town?" Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded not bringing up the fact that Dean interrupted him again.

"Me too Sammy, me too," Dean stated as his laptop whirled to life. "Let's see what we can find out about this town."


	3. Ropes of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural...I wish I did...anything not found on the show in here is mine.

* * *

Dean and Sam pulled up in the Impala a little before 11:30 that night. The house wasn't hard to find at all. But articles about the old house were no where to be found. The more they dug into the house the less they found. Dean was on the edge about being lied too and Sam was worried about what they were getting into. As the boys pulled over by the gravel path, a jeep was already parked there but with no one in the vehicle. Sam instantly jumped out of the car to look at the jeep as Dean walked to the back of their car and opened the trunk to get out weapons.

"Anything Sam?" Dean asked as he loaded several guns. The night was eerily quiet, not even a sound from crickets or from other cars. The sky was clear with all of the stars watching the boys from above. Dean's thoughts were racing. He knew that they could potentially be walking into a trap. They weren't even sure if Julia was okay or if Helen was lying to them. Once again they were trapped into doing the right thing.

"There are drag marks on the ground from a print that I've never seen before Dean," Sam stated. Sam walked over to the trunk as Dean started to pocket some of the guns that he had loaded. Sam grabbed a couple guns himself as he did a once over on his brother. Both of them were wearing as much black that they owned to be able to hide in the darkness of the night if they needed too.

"Let's lock and load Sammy," Dean stated. Sam knew the plan; they had gone over it in the motel before they came. If Helen was a no show, the boys would go in with guns blazing looking for Julia or the beast that took her. Both boys carried stun guns to take out Helen if she was planning a trap for them. They would go in, get out, get out of town, and then question Julia to see what she knew. From that point the boys didn't know what they were going to do. This was the first time Sam could remember that the boys were going in completely blind. But Dean's voice rang through Sam's head. _'If Julia really is hurt, you would never forgive yourself for taking off.'_ This was probably going to be the only instance where the two boys didn't fight about a job. If this even was a job.

Together with their guns out, the boys made their way towards the house that they still couldn't see. As they turned a corner, a new problem rose. The house had more than one level. Sam stopped walking and looked at the two story house that looked like it could cave in at any moment.

"Shit," Sam whispered. He knew what Dean was going to suggest but he didn't want to do it at all.

"We're going to have to split up Sammy," Dean whispered. Sam shook his head no. He knew his older brother was right but that didn't mean he had to agree with him. If it was a trap….flashes of the Roosevelt Asylum flashed through Sam's mind including looking down the barrel at his brother on the floor.

"We'll search the house faster. Sam, everything is going to be alright. I trust you're not going to blow a hole in my chest again," Dean stated shooting Sam a look. Sam didn't answer him right away looking embarrassed but then spoke his mind.

"I'll search the upstairs, you search the basement, and we'll do the middle floor together first. Make sure your cell phone is on," Sam finally stated. Dean nodded his head and decided not to rib his brother about taking the lead.

"Man, do I have a bad feeling about this," Dean muttered as the boys walked up to the front of the house. The boys were basically going in blind and Dean knew it. But they had to make sure that Julia was okay. There was no way Dean could live with himself if they just drove away now. The house looked like it was going to fall over if Dean kicked the door in but Dean couldn't resist and kicked the door open while Sam walked into the house first with his gun up.

"What do you think Dean?" Sam asked. Dean smirked trying to keep the sarcasm down a notch but he couldn't. The house was rotting from the inside out. Everything was covered in dust. Sheets covered old furniture and mirrors were cracked everywhere. Dean struck a pose in a mirror cracked and gave Sam a grin in it.

"I think its time to redecorate," Dean whispered as they both walked around the house carefully. Quickly they swept the ground floor. Dean whispered a good luck to his brother and headed down to the basement. The smell of dampness reached Dean's nose right away. Instantly he had flashes of the night he was electrocuted.

"Stay clear of water old boy and you'll be fine," Dean said as he felt his heart beat pick up a little bit. As soon as he hit the bottom floor he was blinded by light coming from a room to his right. Dean raised his gun as he instantly headed in that direction. The door was wide open from where he was. Gun first, Dean walked into the room.

There on the floor tied was Julia. Her head hung on her chest that was barely moving. And what Dean could see from on the other side of the room, Julia was dripping wet. Dean quickly looked around the room where the lights were humming. No one else was in the room. He quickly put the gun in the back of his pants and pulled out a knife.

"Julia," Dean whispered. Her head rose slowly revealing her red cheeks, a black eye, and a huge goose egg on her head. Dean kneeled down to her to cut her free. The first thing he noticed was that she was freezing cold along with being dripping wet. Dean cut the gag that was in her mouth.

"Dean, you have to leave right now. Go upstairs and get Sammy. It's a trap. A freaking trap," Julia stated. She winced as Dean pulled on some of the ropes. Big angry bruises were staring Dean in the face.

"Did Helen do this to you?" Dean asked. His hand past open flesh, Julia was freezing, just soaking in her black tee and ripped jeans. "Why are you all wet?"

"It's Helen's little joke. I hate the cold weather so she dumped a bucket full of water and ice on me. She also beat the crap out of me with a bat if you can't tell. I'm pretty sure I have a handful of broken ribs and I'm cut open in a couple more places," Julia whispered as Dean cut the ropes. Her wrists were red and bleeding from Julia trying to get loose. Her shoulder was cut open and bleeding. She was going to need stitches in at least in one spot if not more.

"How long have you been like this? Helen said that you were taken by something evil," Dean asked as he helped Julia to her feet. She struggled to stand but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled it around his neck for leverage. Julia groaned in pain. Dean tried to find a spot to hold up Julia without causing her pain but Julia finally just grabbed his left arm with her hand pushing down to keep upright.

"She wasn't lying about that because she was the evil thing. In the parking lot of the bar is when she whacked me with something. I blacked out completely. When I woke up, I was down here in the dark all wet but standing. She came in with a bat…" Julia trailed off. Dean could understand why, she looked like she had been hit by a car. "Then she started telling me why…" Julia continued as the two slowly stopped to see Helen standing at the door with a gun.

"Well Dean, you got here a lot faster than what I thought," Helen snarled. Dean gently lowered Julia down to the ground so put himself between Helen and Julia. He walked towards her with his hands up in the air.

"What is this all about Helen? Why did you beat up your best friend…trying to get of us?" Dean asked with no fear. He had a fast draw, his stun gun in his coat and his real gun tucked in his pants.

"It's always been about Sam, Dean. Always. My cousin almost took care of him a couple weeks ago but she failed. She let him come back to you. But now I'll take care of both of you and then find John. I want the glory of killing the Winchesters. You three have been a thorn in our side for too long," Helen continued as she pointed her gun at Dean's chest. Dean felt his chest tighten up. It's always been about Sammy? A couple weeks ago was the Scarecrow job….who did Sam run into at the bus station?

"Why did you bring me into this?" Julia asked as she pulled herself up continuing to lean on Dean. Helen lowered her gun a little bit showing her hand that she was just after the brothers and not Julia.

"You were bait Julia. I could bait the boys with you. But you had to be taken down. You are physically stronger than me and smarter. And I couldn't deal with that temper of yours," Helen said. She was still holding the gun at the pair, raising it up after her explanation.

"How long Helen? How long?" Julia asked with anger. "How long have you been on the side that you and I have been fighting since high school?" Julia's left hand was in Dean's now, holding her up just for the answer. Dean didn't feel her pull out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Since before we met. I would always sabotage what we did to protect the evil that you tried to destroy," Helen whispered. Julia began to make a move to Helen. Dean grabbed Julia around her waist and put himself again between Julia and Helen.

"I cannot believe you!" Julia shouted at the top of her lungs as she fought Dean to get loose. Helen took a step back for a moment. Dean was amazed how much power Julia had behind her at the moment.

"Dean?" Dean heard Sam shout out. Dean loosened his grip on Julia letting her slide down to stand on her own.

"Sam, get out of here!" Dean shouted back but he could already see Sam coming closer. Helen whipped around with her gun. Dean reached for his. It was gone.

"Say good bye Sammy!" Helen shouted. A gunshot went off. Dean froze. His face had fear all over it. But the person that fell was not the one that Dean had thought fell at all.

Helen fell right down to her knees and then the ground. Dean stared at Sam who stood with a completely shocked look on his face.

"Did you?" Dean asked Sam. But then he realized that Sam wasn't starting at Dean but…

"Julia?" Dean turned around to see Julia with the gun still raised. She tossed Dean back his phone but kept the gun up. She was shaking quite a bit, the gun shaking pointing where she had just shot Helen. Tears were streaked down her face with hair sticking everywhere. Dean looked at Sam who was still standing shell shocked at almost being shot at. Dean gently pushed the gun down as Julia stared at Helen's body. Sam walked up with his gun still cocked and crouched next to Helen. He checked for a pulse as he looked up to Dean and Julia.

"She's still alive. I got a text from you Dean and I came down. I'm assuming that Julia did it. Thanks for the quick shot Julia," Sam stated. Julia nodded as Dean looked back and forth in shock. He couldn't believe that Julia took his gun and shot while he was standing between her and Helen. And then a shocking noise ripped through the basement. And it was coming from Helen.

"It's her cell phone," Julia stated with worry. Dean shot Sam a look before Sam pulled out her phone.

"It says Liam Jones," Sam stated as he looked at Julia for answers. She continued to stare at Helen.

"Julia, Julia, I know this is horrible you shooting Helen to save Sam but you need to snap with it. Who's Liam Jones," Dean said as he grabbed Julia's shoulders. She looked into his eyes.

"It's Old Man Jones' son. He's a cop," Julia stated. "We need to go right now." Dean whipped around at Sam.

"Jesus, she's got the cops in her pocket. We need to high tail it out of here. Julia, you're coming with us," Dean stated. She nodded between the shivering. She crossed her arms to keep warm. "Sam, pick her up and let's go."

"What?" Sam and Julia both stated at the same time. Julia stepped back and Sam dropped Helen's phone in surprised.

"Dean," Sam started but Dean held up his hand.

"Julia, you're hurt and now offense, in no state of being to make a run for it. Sam, she's just as tall as I am. Think I'll move fast with her? Stop arguing and let's go," Dean stated as he walked out of the basement. Sam shrugged and looked at Julia.

"Throw me over your shoulder and I'll kick your ass right here and now," Julia stated as she put her hands on her hips.

"Piggy-back?" Sam asked Julia. She looked like she was going to fight him some more but Dean yelling from upstairs caused Julia to hobble up to Sam as he turned around. Within moments, Julia and Sam were standing upstairs with Dean who was looking outside. Julia kept muttering things under her breath. Something about that things weren't over yet and that something was wrong.

The trio quickly went outside but when they passed Helen's red truck Julia begin to scream.

"Sam put me down, put me down right now," she shrieked. Sam dropped her in complete and total surprise. Dean turned around and grabbed her arm but Julia fought it.

"Something is wrong here!" Julia shouted as Dean tried to grab her again. Julia fell to the ground in surprise and pain that ripped through her ribs. "Helen is power hungry but not stupid. Something is still wrong. Why drag us all the way out here? Why not do this in your motel room? There's something about this house…" Sam couldn't be persuaded.

"Julia, you shot her and her cop boyfriend is calling her. If we don't get out of here we're all going to be arrested," Sam shouted back at her. Sam looked at his brother for back-up but Dean was staring at the house.

"The power is in the house," Dean whispered. Julia was already on the move away from the boys. She was walking towards the truck that sat in the front of the house. Dean and Sam both ran to her but she was faster and jumped into the truck and locked the doors.

"Julia! Don't you dare even think about what you're thinking about!" Dean shouted as he pounded on the windows. She was bent over doing something. Sam walked away from the truck looking for something to break the window. Sam suddenly heard the truck roar to life and wheel away from the swearing Dean. She sped right past Sam and into the house. Sam stood in shock as the house groaned as the middle of the house swayed. Unexpectedly, Sam saw Dean run right past him. Sam caught his arm right as the boys heard gun shots. The house began to fall in itself as more gun shots went off.

"We never took Helen's gun," Dean moaned. Then another noise entered their ears.

"Dean the truck's on fire," Sam stated as the orange flames were visible from the outside of the house. Dean began to fight Sam again to get in the house.

"She's a hunter, we have to do something!" Dean shouted. Sam held him back. The house caught on fire quicker than what the boys expected. The boys stood and watched the house go up into flames, well Sam watched as Dean still tried to fight him to get into the house. A lone figure made its way from behind the house to see the two boys.

"Well at least Dean would have saved me, Sam, you're going to have to earn brownie points," the boys heard a female state. There, standing by the side of the now burning house was Julia unscathed other than the wounds that Helen had inflicted.

"Julia!" the boys shouted out. They ran over to her as she struggled to stay standing. They both grabbed an arm and began to walk her to the car while showering her with questions.

"We have to get out of here first, then questions," Julia stated as they came up on the Impala. Dean went right for the trunk and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Awww Dean, I'm touched," Julia said as she got into the backseat. She was about to close the door when Dean climbed in with her.

"Don't, I just don't want you bleeding all over my car," Dean stated as Sam laughed and got into the front seat.

* * *

A/N: There is one more chapter to finish this story, just something to tie it up. I love Reviews to hear what you think so let me know! 


	4. The Family of J

Okay **Ghostwriter**, you talked me into it...here's chapter 4 and not the ending. It's going to be a few more. Thanks for the reviews, I like that someone likes it ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A/N: Okay, I was just going to make this 4 chapters but I decided that I would just keep going with Julia and the Boys. I love the interaction between Dean and Jerry. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Julia kept yawning in the backseat while she gave Dean directions. She didn't even have to have her eyes open to tell him where to go; at least that's what Dean noticed as he followed her directions to the letter. They were officially in small town suburbia with houses closer to each other versus the farm houses that made up the majority of the town.

"At the end of the court there's a two story blue house with white shutters and a white porch. You can't miss it. Just pull up into the drive way," Julia mumbled as she tucked her arms closer to her body under Sam's coat that he gave to her after Dean roughly covered up her shoulder which was bleeding the worse. Dean spotted the house right away, the only blue house on the court. He pulled the Impala into the driveway right next to a minivan. He looked at the minivan and then back to Julia.

"Is this your folk's house?" He asked looking through the rear view mirror. Julia nodded as she started to get out of the car. Dean and Sam watched her get out before they spoke to each other.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Sam asked as Julia went and leaned on the front of the car. Dean pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. It was a little past midnight.

"The closest motel is just right up the street but Julia exactly isn't in the best shape. I really don't think she was in the whole thing. She definitely had a lot of rage behind her the basement," Dean stated as he leaned forward and looked at the house, "At least let's get her inside and if things get weird we can bail." Sam nodded and both of the brothers got out of the Impala to join Julia.

"So they trust me," Julia cracked a smile as the boys joined her. "Don't step on my dog; you don't want to know what he'll do to you."

"What?" Sam asked as Dean just laughed. Both of the boys helped Julia walk up the porch steps to the house.

"Damn, I don't have my keys," Julia stated. Sam went to pick the lock but Julia shook her head. She walked to the first window and opened it a crack. Dean leaned to see what she was doing. He saw a dog instantly at the window. A huge Great Dane was at the window. Dean saw Julia say something through the window before she rejoined the boys.

"What did you say?" Dean asked. Julia steadied herself with the open door.

"I told them to go and get mom and dad," Julia paused, "this is going to cause a scene just to let you know." Sam cocked his head and tried not to laugh.

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror yet Julia? I'd hope it cause a scene," Sam smirked. Julia playfully punched him in the shoulder. A light went on in the house. Julia sighed as the door began to open.

"Julia, you lost your keys again? Oh goodness, Julia!" Stated an older version of Julia but with lighter hair than her daughter who rapidly left the room. A man in a robe entered the scene quickly and had a shot gun with him.

"Did you two do this?" the man stated gruffly. Dean and Sam took a step back. Sam saw the gun and looked to his older brother for an explanation.

"Dad! Jesus, go put the gun away. Pull it out if you see Helen," Julia said as she started to walk into the house. "They saved my life so introduce yourself." Julia's father softened up immediately.

"Jerry," he stated holding out his right hand to shake with Dean and Sam. The boys introduced themselves as they walked into the house. They trailed behind Jerry so they could talk.

"Dad answers the door with a shot gun?" Sam stated looking around at the house. It was filled with older furniture but with obvious signs that teenagers lived in the house.

"Let's just wait to make sure Julia is okay," Dean stated as he was more curious than scared at the moment. He ran his hand through his hair as the boys entered into the kitchen. Jerry turned on the coffee pot and uncovered some brownies.

"You boys hungry?" Jerry asked. Dean grabbed a brownie and Sam followed suit after Dean nudged him. The boys sat down at the table waiting for a conversation that they had no idea how to start. Dean began to look around the room and noticed some things that just didn't seem to fit in a normal person's home. There were books everywhere. And not best sellers but ancient books that look like they belonged in a library back in Europe or something. Before Dean could ask anything, Julia and her mother came back into the room. Julia was no longer in her jeans and t-shirt but now a wife beater and sweats. Her mother carried quite a big first aid kit with her. The three men seemed to be intruding in their argument that must have started in Julia's old room.

"You need to go the hospital Julia. You're half frozen and bleeding in some places. You'll feel better about tonight after a night at the hospital," Julia's mother stated.

"Mother, I'm fine. Give me some gauze and a blanket, I'll live," Julia stated as she sat down in the chair between Sam and Dean. Julia's mother dropped the kit on the table hard.

"Julia, stop being so pig-headed," her mother kept pushing.

"That's Jennifer," Jerry pointed out to the boys. Sam couldn't help but smile at the family antics. Dean stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. Jerry instantly pulled out some coffee cups and gave one to Dean who filled up a cup and handed it back to Jerry. He filled up a second one and leaned on the counter next to Jerry.

"Mother, you are going to wake up Jason and Jo," Julie stated. Sam laughed. Jerry, Jennifer, Julie, Jason, and Jo, what other J names were there.

"Thank god JJ isn't here," Julie's mother stated. Dean turned and looked at Jerry.

"Have any more kids or did you run out of J names?" Dean asked. Jerry tried not to laugh at Dean.

"I wanted a Johnny but Jennifer said no," Jerry stated. All three of the boys laughed as the two woman gave dirty looks to all. Silence entered the room. Dean took a sip of coffee as he looked around the room.

"Okay, who's going to start the share-fest?" Dean asked. All eyes turned and looked at Julia.

"Ugh, you want me poked and prodded and to share everything that happened tonight?" Julia asked. Exhaustion stared Dean and Sam in the face as Julia started to gather her thoughts to explain it to her parents. Dean started.

"Well, Sam and I met Julia and Helen at the bar downtown," Dean stated. He put down his coffee. "We agreed to meet them the next day for lunch."

"But unknown to us, Helen is not who she seems and kidnapped your daughter the night before," Sam continued. He was going to keep going but Julia cut him off.

"Helen's evil, she used me as bait to get to Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam _Winchester_," Julia emphasized Winchester. Both of the parents' jaws dropped. Dean and Sam looked at each other. They never told Julia their last names.

"How did you know who you were?" Sam finally asked. Julia's already red face began to blush.

"Well, you figured out that Helen and I were hunters. Well, hunting runs in our family. And you two, well, in the hunter's world, your well known," Julia said. Dean and Sam sort of sat in silence for a moment before Dean cut in.

"So, we're famous?" Dean said with a huge smile.

"Oh god, you unleashed a monster," Sam groaned. Julia's family laughed for the first time all together. Julia's mother looked at the clock.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight," Jennifer stated. The boys stood not knowing if they were going to stay or go. "You both can stay with Julia if you want or in the basement." Dean nodded his head just as Julia's dog walked into the room. It was huge and brown.

"Julia's room?" Dean asked as soon as he saw the dog. Julia laughed as she walked down the hall into her room. Sam looked into the first aid kit and pulled out the items to stitch up a wound. Julia's parents handed Dean some blankets before traveling up the stairs turning off the lights as they did. Sam and Dean awkwardly walked into Julia's room where she was sitting on her day bed with the trundle pulled out to make it wider.

"The three of us can lay this way on it," Julia stated as she started to lie down to show the boys, "they beds are hooked together so they won't split in the middle of the night."

"Julia," Dean stated as he walked over to the bed and pulled Julia back up to a sitting position, "You need stitches in your shoulder or you're going to bleed all over who ever is on your right." Julia cringed at the word stitches.

"That's what it is," Sam stated as he pulled up the stool that was in Julia's room, "You hate needles which is why you fought your mother on going to the hospital." Julia slowly got off of her bed and grabbed a hair tie from the dresser and put up her hair high and in a bun.

"That and my parents don't have anything to numb the area," Julia stated as she watched Sam pull out the thread and needle. Dean instantly was reminded of the past and how hard it was to stitch him up after being sliced open.

"Come here Julia, did you ever swing spider-style on a swing?" Dean asked as he sat further back on day bed. "You can't move if Sam pieces you back together so, I'll hold you and then it won't hurt as much." Julia looked less and less happy as she climbed onto Dean's lap facing him. Sam pulled over a lamp and the stool and sat right in front of Dean and Julia. Julia put her hands on Dean's shoulders as she tiredly looked at Dean. Sam began to clean the wound Julia took a sharp breath in and squeezed Dean's shoulders. Dean realized it was going to take more than just holding Julia to keep her still.

"You know, Sam and I spent a lot of time in hotels as kids," Dean started off as Sam began to thread the needle. Dean wrapped his arms gently around Julia's back. "And let's just say Sammy and I were amazing at jumping on beds when we were bored as any kid would be." As Sam started to stitch up Julia Dean saw a tear drip down her cheek.

"Anyways," Dean said loud enough for Julia to look him in the eyes, "One day Sam decided to go Superman on me and tried to fly. Needless to say he missed the bed and cut his head open on the dresser. I had to sit on him to stitch him up he was wiggling so much." Julia cracked a smile but it was quickly disappeared and replaced with a look of pain when Sam stuck her too deep. She buried her head in Dean's chest without regard to the fact that Sam was still stitching her up. Dean shot Sam a look as he rested his head on Julia's. Dean could feel Julia's fingers digging into his back. Gently, he rubbed her backto comfort her.

"Sorry Julia, I didn't mean too," Sam stated. "And I say that to Dean a lot because that story he was telling you, I goofed up there too." Sam continued to quickly sew up the last bits. "Dean and I had a plan; you could barely see the cut and Dean did an amazing job covering it up. But when our father questioned us on what we did that day, I accidentally spilled the beans. And Dean won't ever let me forget it." Sam finished stitching, tied it off, and recovered the wound with fresh bandages. Sam looked at Dean in surprise because Julia wasn't moving.

"I think she passed out from pain...good going Sammy," Dean whispered. Dean gently stood up holding onto Julia for Sam to see. Sam nodded his head in confirmation of apassed outJulia. Sam crawled onto the bed as Dean slowly laid Julia down in the middle of the bed. Sam held his hands out just in case his brother slipped but he didn't. Both of the brothers gently rolled Julia onto her stomach.

"Think we should prop her up?" Sam asked looking at her shoulder. Dean smiled that smile as he took off his black hoodie. "Dean, you have to be kidding me?" Gently Dean lied down next to Julia.

"Can you think of something better?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes as he helped prop Julia on her side with her head on Dean's right arm and with her wounded arm on his chest. Sam stood up and looked at the two whom if Sam didn't know the whole situation felt like he was intruding on a couple. But he did know the situation so he took of his excess clothes, turned off the lights, and crawled onto the open space on the bed.

"Jeans are so uncomfortable," Sam muttered. Waiting for a response from Dean, Sam fell asleep before he heard Dean's response.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up to the sounds of the kitchen that he has never really heard before. He slowly turned to look to Julia to see if she was still asleep. Her head was more on Dean's shoulder than it was last night and there was a blanket covering the two of them. Dean raised his head to see that Sam was already up and out of the room. Smoothly, he lifted up Julia's head and slid a pillow underneath it the long way so it would barely disrupt her sleeping. As Dean stood he could finally see what kind of girl Julia was. Sharp-shooters awards were strung around the little room of yellow. Pictures were everywhere of her and Helen too. Quietly Dean snuck out of the room, taking one last look at Julia who was peacefully sleeping on her bed.

Down the hall and into the kitchen, Dean found Sam and assumingly Jason sitting at the table laughing with both of their computers out. Cables were everywhere. Dean made a beeline for the coffee.

"Morning Dean," Sam stated. The blond beside Sam waved to Dean as well. Dean waved as he poured some coffee and then eventually joined Sam and Jason at the table.

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes. Sam and Jason both closed their laptops and looked at Dean.

"Mom is at work, Dad went to the precinct early, Jo is at school, and Julia is passed out on a sleeping pill in her room," Jason said as he counted on his fingers, "Oh, and Duke is outside."

"Wait," Dean said rehashing. "Your dad is a cop? Does he know that Liam Jones is dirty, or at least dirty in the evil sense?" Jason nodded his head.

"That's why he went into work early. Dad's pretty high up there so he's going to talk to the sheriff. Who, might I mention, a believer in the supernatural so there's not a problem there," Jason said as he stood up and pulled out a pan of cinnamon rolls from the oven. Dean's stomach instantly growled. He stood to help Jason out. There were only a couple of rolls left in the pan. Dean looked back and forth between the boys.

"Don't worry Dean, Jason and I ate with the rest of the family this morning," Sam stated. Dean turned and looked at the clock. It was only 9am. Dean gave Sam a look.

"We would have woken you up but once Julia started telling the story, she couldn't stop. Sam filled in the blanks of you and him in the house," Jason said as he pulled out a plate for Dean. Dean took the plate from Jason and the frosting from the counter.

"So that means she knows how we propped her up last night?" Dean asked as he just piled on the frosting. Sam laughed out loud at what Dean said. "What?" Dean asked at the same time as he took a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

"Something she said this morning, she thought she was on her body pillow last night because of you black shirt and it's a black pillow until she saw her face. It was the most brilliant and funny thing she's said to-date," Sam said laughing. "She wasn't mad."

"She wasn't mad," Jason repeated with a goofy look on his face.

"Whatever," Dean stated. "Wait…sleeping pill?" Sam shook the bottle that was sitting in front of him. He then leaned back in his chair as his brother started to soak all the information in.

"It was revenge of the mother. Julia hates sleeping in and now she'll sleep all day," Sam laughed. Jason wiggled his eyebrows.

"So, what were you boys doing and shouldn't you be in school, you are Jo's twin aren't you?" Dean stated as he stood to get more cinnamon rolls after he finished his first.

"Sam was giving me all the information from past hunts for my website. I'm not the hunting type like Julia but I love computers. And since all of the hunts my sister has accomplished was not real the entire site is practically empty. Sam's just helping fill it in. And yes, I should be at school but I volunteered to keep an eye on you as Julia is passed out," Jason said as turned his laptop around so Dean could see. It was still a small site but he could see pictures and things that he had been seeing in the last year on the site. Dean nodded his head and gave his approval to Jason's site.

"Speaking of, Jason here said he would take us to the library to try and figure out what to do about Helen," Sam said. Dean nodded his head.

"Let me just go and get my hoodie," Dean states as he walked out of the kitchen. Slowly, he entered into Julia's bedroom trying not to disturb her at all. She was barely moving at all, Dean and to look close to see her chest move. He grabbed his hoodie from the ground. When he looked again Julia's eyes were open and staring right at him.

"Whoa," Dean said as he fell back onto the ground. "You have to warn people before you do things like that. Noises, throat clearing, ruffling around, just not popping your eyes open," Dean whispered. Julia rolled her eyes as she yawned.

"Don't tell Jason I'm awake yet. I'm hoping he's offered to take you on the town tour so I can take an extra long shower to maybe just maybe get rid of these wounds," Julia stated as she raised her eyebrows in a pleading look to Dean. He smiled and shook his head.

"Actually he's taking us to the library to find something on Helen," Dean paused to see if the name would have an effect on Julia. She kept looking at him with no changes. "Stay out of sight she couldn't have gone far. And keep your cell phone on you."

"Thanks Dean," Julia said as she stiffly stretched. She slowly sat up on her bed.

"You didn't take the sleeping pills," Dean stated but didn't question her. Julia laughed.

"I never do, I just pretend to get her off my back. And I'm pretty sure she never does anyways," Julia stated as she waved Dean off. "Go have fun with my brother." Dean walked out trying not to laugh.

* * *

Hours later, the boys showed back up at the house. Things were eerily quiet in the house that should have most definitely been making noise. Jason ran upstairs to see if Jo was home from school while Sam and Dean made their way into the kitchen to see if Julia was alive and kicking.

"Does something seem wrong here?" Dean asked his younger brother who was staring outside. Dean joined Sam at the window. Outside was a huge backyard with a corn field at the fringes of it. Lying in the middle of the yard was Duke.

"Didn't we leave Duke inside when we left?" Sam stated as both boys made their way to the door. Slowly they pushed it open as the dog still didn't move.

"Yes," Dean stated as they walked closer. They didn't have to get close to know that Duke was dead. The dog laid there not moving but it wasn't even peaceful. The scene was just so violating.

"This is like the movie Signs," Sam said as Dean turned and looked back at the house that was too quiet when they walked in. Sam took a couple more steps closer to the dog before he realized that Dean was no longer looking at Duke.

"Why haven't we seen Julia yet?" Dean stated as Sam turned right around to look at the house as well. Sam took a step back as he looked at the house.

"Dean, the house is marked," Sam stated abruptly. Dean turned and looked at his brother. The house looked normal to him.

"How can you tell?" Dean asked as the boys started to swiftly back to the house. Dean looked at his younger brother who just shook his head as they ran inside.

"Julia?" Dean shouted as he ran down the hall. Sam ran upstairs to Jason who was unusually quiet himself. Dean ran into her room. The pictures of her and Helen were all ripped up to shreds everywhere. The room was completely torn apart. Dean stuck his head out of the room hearing Sam coming down.

"Jason saw Duke from the window; he's in the kitchen trying to get a hold of his parents. What happened in here?" Sam said as he walked into the room.

"It looks like Julia and Helen had another fight…this time without us to intervene," Dean stated as he picked up one of the pictures. The boys heard Jason shouting for them from the kitchen. They ran out of the room to Jason grabbing the keys to the Impala.

"Julia and Jo are at the hospital," was all Jason said as all three of the boys took off for the county hospital, speeding on the roads in Dean's Impala.

* * *

A/N: I know I know...poor Julia, she keeps getting the raw end of the deal. Guess you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to see what goes down. And I love reviews!


	5. Plans and a Hunter of Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Just as the sun was setting that night, Dean and Sam walked out of the hospital together. The two were quite somber, well that is until Dean decided to start talking as they got into the Impala.

"We still have the maps of the area and stuff from the library?" he asked as his younger brother looked into the backseat.

"It hasn't moved since we left the library Dean," Sam said back as he played with the door handle. He had seen how Dean first reacted when they walked into the hospital...Sam didn't know what to say to his big brother. He knew that he still had survivor's guilt. He knew that Dean wasn't going to break but sometimes Sam wished he'd talk about things.

"Okay, so what do we know and how can we fix it?" Dean stated almost talking to himself.

"Helen is a demon, especially after this last…anyways; she was drawing her power from that last house. Julia destroyed the spell last time by destroying the house," Sam accounted. Dean nodded his head as he turned a corner.

"That's why we have two things of gasoline in our trunk. Destroy the house that Helen is using his time. Now, which house would that be…." Dean trailed off as he stopped at a four way stop sign.

"Well, it's either another random house or," Sam cutoff as he leaned into the back of the Impala to get something out.

"Or what Sammy, I just can't sit here all night," Dean said gruffly. Sam sat back into the front.

"When we were at the library, I did some research on Helen's family. Looks like her father like to hit things when Helen was three. After he was put in jail, Helen and her mother moved out of that house. That house is still standing on the other end of town," Sam stated. "If I were to guess, I would say the house with abuse has a lot of power in it."

"Nice job Lois Lane, let's go to this house and torch it. Do you have Dad's journal for the spell that we found earlier to get rid of Helen?" Dean stated as he turned towards the house that Sam had found. Sam nodded his head. Dean looked at his younger brother who, other than that last statement was usually quiet.

"Sam, Julia is going to be fine. She just had the breathing tube as a precaution. And Jo just had a bump," Dean said as he forced himself to think about the hospital again. Julia looked so fragile with a breathing tube, looking at her like that made Dean's chest all tight but he didn't know why. Jo had told them that she got home from school when she heard the fighting in Julia's room. She had walked in on Helen choking the life out of her older sister. Jo had done the only thing that a varsity softball player would have done in the situation. She had swung the bat and connected with Helen's arms. Helen had let go and pushed Jo into a wall before she fled. Julia wasn't breathing when the paramedics arrived at the house. She was now breathing on her own but they had left in the tube to make it easier. She was sedated when the boys had gotten to the hospital.

"It just made me think of you," Sam stated quietly. Dean then knew what was bothering Sam. He had to revisit almost having his brother die by walking into the hospital.

"Sam, I'm fine. You're fine. Julia and Jo are fine. Let's just get this job done okay?" Dean stated. When Sam didn't say anything Dean nudged his brother hard. Sam turned and gave him a half assed grin.

"That a boy," Dean said as they started to get close to the house. The houses were more sparse again just like the house off of Main on the country road. Dean looked at the directions that Sam gave him and pulled over.

"Weapons?" Sam asked. Dean answered him by getting out of the car and popping the trunk open. Sam followed out of the car and looked at the huge things of gas in the back of the car. "Could you imagine what would happen if we had gotten into a car accident?"

"The Impala would have been fine," Dean stated as he loaded some guns.

"Are you kidding me Dean, this could take out three cars," Sam said as he put two of the three canisters on the ground.

"Nah, she would have handled it," Dean said. Sam turned to tell his brother that it was physically impossible when he realized by the goofy grin on Dean's face that he was teasing.

"Jerk," Sam stated as he reached into the car to get the third canister of gasoline. Dean inaudibly closed the trunk of the Impala while Sam loaded up on the guns that Dean handed to him.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Julia's family went home leaving her alone. The doctors removed her tube from her throat because she threatened to take it out herself. Down the hall walked a lone figure. He was tall and skinny but definitely had heads turning as he walked. His hair was longer and dark however no one thought he was female. Nurses slowly stopped to look at him ignoring the fact that it was indeed past visiting hours. 

He paused at Julia's room, sticking his head into the room where she slept unsoundly. She knew what Dean and Sam were doing but she wasn't being allowed to leave for once. The night nurses took the extra step to put her arms in restraints. If Julia had the nerve she would have gotten out but her concussion held her back.

"You're getting sloppy Julia, you're supposed to be signed out by now," the man whispered. Julia peeked an eye open and was completely shocked at who was now sitting at the edge of her bed.

"JJ! What are you doing here?" Julia coughed out, her voice raspy from the breathing tube. Her brother tried not to laugh at the situation.

"Jesus Julia, what happened this time? Ghost get the better of you?" JJ asked. He leaned forward and gave his little sister a hug.

"You were on a hunt, mom and dad called you?" she coughed out. JJ gave her a cup of water to drink.

"Actually, your doctor did. We were high school friends. I think he assumed that you and I were hunting and when I didn't come in, he thought the worse about me. Mom and Dad don't know that I'm in town," the older hunter told his sister. He leaned over and broke Julia out of the restraints.

"Thanks," Julia said as she rubbed her wrists. She looked at the clock and scrambled out of bed.

"Where do you think your going?" JJ asked as he watched his sister scramble into a pile of clothing. She quickly whipped off her pale green gown and traded it for her ripped jeans and black tee. She steadied herself on the counter before putting on her sneakers.

"You and I have a hunt to finish," Julia whispered. Just as she was about to explain more, the door swung open. Julia froze with terror in her eyes. The nurses were out for revenge for the last time she jumped ship on them. JJ stood with a grin.

"Dr. Martin, dude, you've grown up!" JJ said as he shook his old friend's hand. Martin turned and tossed Julia a bag full of items.

"You have a concussion so if you hit your head while you go out; get your sorry ass back in here. There's a mask if you come into contact with anything that will irritate your lungs and throat. And please make it back here before the morning shift. Helga's on duty and I don't need a reason for her to grill me for letting you escape," the Doctor explained to his patient. Julia smiled as she made for the window. She opened it and pushed on a certain spot. The window slid back with ease as Julia leaned out to see her brother's bike sitting next to another bike.

"There are two bikes out there," Julia said as she looked back to her brother who was grinning. He walked up behind her as Dr. Martin watched with interest.

"I won a bet, let's go time's a wasting," JJ stated as Julia swung out of the second story window and down the piping. Dr. Martin leaned out the window as JJ followed.

"6 am Julia. No later you hear me!" He shouted into the wind. Julia looked up and nodded. She walked over to the two bikes. One was dark blue with angel wings on both sides in light blue. Her brother's bike was orange with fire licking his heels. Julia picked up the helmet that read "Fallen Angel" on the side and her name on the other.

"You lost a bet?" she asked. JJ smiled as he got on his bike. Julia put on her helmet and climbed onto the crotch rocket.

"Where are we going anyways?" JJ shouted as they both started their bikes. Julia drove away just so for once her older brother would have to follow her.

* * *

A/N: So now we have two duo's of Hunters. We have Julia and JJ who were born into Hunting, just like the generation before them and the generation before that. And then we have our Winchesters of Sam and Dean who were rasied Hunters to protect themselves and to find Mary's and now Jess's killer. But we all know too well that it's not who we are born to be but the Path that we take to our Destiny that defines who we are...

What is going to define Sam, JJ, Dean, and Julia. We will see won't we...


	6. Right Hook

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchester Boys or the story of Supernatural.

Thank you so much for the Reviews. Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of writer's block, but here is the next chapter.

* * *

The Winchesters entered the house by the second floor. It was a huge pain getting the canisters of gasoline into the house but they did accomplish it without bitching from either of the boys. They entered through a window.

The house was ancient; no one had lived in it for at least twenty years. A white house that the paint looked faded especially with more than half the house was covered in dead ivy. The house was boarded up in some places but rocks littered the downstairs and upstairs from breaking through windows. The house was nothing more than a shell now, no furniture was inside, missing pictures, and the smell of rotting hit the boys as they unscrewed the canisters. Sam began to walk around the room dumping gasoline quietly. Dean stood with his favorite gun pointed at the door waiting to be interrupted. Actually, he was counting on it.

* * *

Julia rode into the night hoping that she and JJ weren't going to be too late. She knew Helen too well. She would have the entire night planned out, having situations carefully plotted out. It was something she came to know all too well and something that the Winchesters had no clue about. Julia was surprised still that they had survived the first encounter with her friend. But then again, Helen probably didn't think that Julia would shoot her in the back.

"Hey little sis, you going to tell me where we're going?" Julia heard cracking through her thoughts. She whipped her head around for a moment forgetting that she was on a bike.

"We can talk to each other?" Julia asked in surprise. She heard her older brother laugh.

"I'm getting really technologic. A friend of mine has all of these awesome gadgets that I'm trying out for him. These babies actually come out and we'll be able to use them in the house…the house that you still haven't told me where," JJ reminded his little sister. Julia forgot how much JJ hated not knowing what was going on.

"We're going to Helen's old house. If I was a power hungry demon, that's where I would head. As painful as her past was, that house has unimaginable power," Julia stated. JJ didn't respond to her right away. She squeezed the clutch waiting for JJ to speak.

"Julia, you know that Helen's dad died a couple months ago right?" he crackled through. Julia gasped. She had no idea and Helen hadn't told her. Second guessing herself she wasn't surprised after everything that Helen put her through these past couple of days.

"You're kidding me, was he in jail when it happened?" Julia asked fearing what the answer was going to be. JJ's hesitation to tell her told her the answer.

"No, he died in the house. They don't know how it happened. I'm guessing Helen didn't tell you. Things just got a little more complicated," JJ said. Julia slowed down her bike to a stop to let JJ come up next to her. Julia whipped off her helmet and looked at her older brother.

"We need to get salt and gasoline," she stated as she checked her watch. "And we need it now."

* * *

They were already in the second room pouring gasoline. Still not a sound was heard from the house.

"Sammy, this is getting a little weird, no Helen yet you know," Dean stated as he turned to look at his brother. Sam was gone. "Shit." Dean walked into the gasoline filled room.

"Sammy?" he whispered loudly. No reply. No windows were in the room and the closet doors were ripped off and Sam was no where to be seen. He walked closer to the center of the room. He felt the floor groan underneath him. Risking the extra step, Dean stepped more into the room. His mind was racing. _Where could he have gone?_

"_He's your whole world is he?"_ Dean heard a voice through the darkness of the house. That was it; she was going to toy with them. It wasn't going to happen. Dean raised his gun up higher and where he thought he heard the voice.

"_That's not going to stop me Dean. Too bad you weren't evil, we'd make quite a pair,"_ Dean heard Helen whispered. He sneered as he whipped around again.

"I never thought you were that pretty anyways," Dean shouted out as he left the room and walked down the hallway. "Sammy? Answer me, where the Hell are you?" Dean stopped to cock his head to see if he could hear anything. Not even the groaning of the house could be heard by Dean.

"_Wrong answer,"_ Dean heard as all of the doors slammed shut on the floor.

* * *

Sam continued to pour gasoline on the floor. He stopped for a moment when he realized that he didn't hear Dean pacing anymore. He slowly stood up and looked behind him. Dean was gone. Sam felt for his gun in the back of his pants as he continued to pour out the gasoline.

"Dean?" Sam whispered. He waited for an answer from his brother. Not a word, not a sound. Sam shook his head as he tried to decide if he would say anything again.

"_Don't worry about your brother. You should start worrying about yourself. Seeing things Sammy? You should fear for your life…." _Sam heard a voice whisper right in his ear. He turned around to see no one. His gun now out Sam started to walk towards the door. Just as he was about to pass through it, the door slammed shut. Sam grabbed the handle and pulled on it. No luck.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he banged on the door.

"_What do you think would hurt you two boys more? A brother dying? Maybe converting one to evil? Or how about knowing that you're both still alive but never to see each other again?"_ Sam heard her echoing. _"What do you say Dean…should I kill Sammy?"_

Sam tried to kick the door like Dean did but he was on the wrong side. He started to look for a way out. There was no way that Helen was going to get the best of them. Suddenly Sam heard gun shots and a strangled scream.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted as he looked around the room for an escape. Sam ran to the closet where the wood looked rotten. He started to kick it as hard as he could.

A cold laugh echoed through the house.

* * *

Julia and JJ pulled up outside of the house. Both hid their bikes in the bushes. JJ took the walkie-talkie system out of the helmets and helped Julia put it on. She sighed as she looked at her big brother. Her patience was wearing thin. JJ looked down to her little sister, freckles speckling her face. He could see the worn look in her eyes. He would have to watch out for both of them tonight.

"I have two extras of these in my car. I'll take one and you'll take one for the boys," JJ stated as he popped open a compartment on his bike to expose more gadgets and weapons. He loaded two guns and gave them to Julia. He followed suit with two more and extra bullets. Julia checked the straps on her backpack that they had bought at the gas station with the gasoline and salt.

"So, front door or are you going to give me a boost?" Julia asked as she looked at Helen's old house. JJ twirled the gun in his hand as he looked at his little sister.

"I'll boast you and then I'll create a diversion in the front. Just don't take too long to get me killed," JJ joked as they walked towards a tall tree. JJ pushed his sister up into the tree where she could jump onto the roof of the house carefully. Like a cat, she gracefully landed and looked at her brother. As JJ watched her open up a window, gun shots came from the house.

"JJ, be safe," he heard inside of his head. His sister was already out of sight as he pulled out his gun and walked to the front of the house.

"I never am," he whispered as he kicked in the door. Dust flew everywhere as he quickly entered the death trap. He began to kick everything in site just to make noise. JJ threw a chair into a mirror on the wall just to make the hair on his arms stand up.

"Jesus JJ, make enough noise," he heard. He tried not to smile shifting his eyes upwards for a moment. And then he saw her.

"JJ nice of you to join the festivities," she crooned. Her blonde hair seemed to stick out making her seem more ghostly then ever.

"Well, you know me Helen, I can't resist a good party," JJ said as he cocked his gun at her. She smiled and wagged her finger at him.

"Shoot me, one of the boys die," she said with a smile only a mother could love. JJ lowered his weapon a bit as they circled each other.

"And you used to be so hot…what happened?" JJ stated. Helen screamed loud enough to take out the entire house. JJ flew to his knees as he covered up his ears.

* * *

Dean walked to the only room that the door didn't fly close on. He thought it was rather weird that it the door didn't close and even more he worried it was a trap. Helen's words flew through his mind, _"What do you say Dean…..Should I kill Sammy?"_ He quickened his pace to the open room. As he walked through the doorway, he seemed to be traveling back in time. He watched as a woman moving backwards unpacks the room she was packing. It was just a blur but he just understood it.

Suddenly the room stood still for a moment. A little girl with blonde hair came skipping into the room. The woman was now lying on the bed. The little girl said something to the mother. And in complete and total surprise, Dean watched the woman backhand her daughter. He lowered his gun as the room began to blur again.

Now there was a man in the room. Behind him was his daughter cowering. The woman was screaming about something but the man was standing in her way. The man and woman began to fight and unexpectedly it all pieced together for Dean. It wasn't Helen's father who was the abuser in the relationship, it was the mother. So when he went to jail, she kept beating her. The memory faded back to the decrepitude room that it was.

"Actually, after I was put in jail, Helen's mother started to groom her Dark," Dean heard from behind him. Dean whipped around with his gun to see a ghost staring him in the face. The saddest looking man stared Dean right in the eyes. He was wearing glasses just like in the memory with a receding hair line. He didn't look old enough to be dead but here he was transparent as Casper the Ghost himself. Dean lowered his gun still keeping it half way up to be able to defend himself.

"How do I know that this isn't just one of Helen's tricks?" Dean stated not letting his guard down.

"You don't but that's what a lot of tonight is going to be about," the ghost stated as he looked down the hallway after hearing the ruckus that was going on downstairs. Dean didn't even seem to hear the noise.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked the man. He slowly turned to look back at Dean.

"Someone has to stop my daughter," he stated. "Your brother is fine, just broke through a closet wall to get out. Julia is in the house. Don't let her near Liam Jones. Her older brother JJ is here too. He's downstairs currently. You must destroy Helen's power source. Sadly enough, it's a necklace that I gave her mother. A string of pearls but its somewhere in the house, that's why she's toying with all of you. Don't believe everything you see or hear Dean," the ghost stated as he disappeared.

A scream shattered through Dean's thoughts and caused him to fall to his knees in pain.

* * *

Sam broke through the closet wall and passed into another bedroom. A figure moved in the shadow. Sam raised his gun to shoot. But Helen was too fast for Sam. She kicked the gun out of his hand and pinned him up against the wall. Sam was amazed by her strength but not enough to ignore the fact that the house was moving behind him. Roughly he felt wood wrap around his wrists and ankles. Finally a piece of the house wrapped around his throat. Helen let go of him, all wrapped up in the wall behind him. She smiled at him as she leaned forward and kissed him. Sam fought it as well as a man could who was pinned up against the wall. Helen kept her hands on his chest as she pulled away. Within an instant, duct tape was over his mouth.

"I hope you enjoyed that Sam, it's going to be the last time you ever feel the human touch. I figured out how to kill both of you. Dean's bullets will be in your heart. And Dean's guilt will be the bullets in his heart. I hope you enjoyed life Sammy," Helen cackled as she left the room.

* * *

Dean left the room with purpose. He had to find Sammy and he had to find the necklace that way he would kill to birds with one stone. With his gun poised, Dean walked down the hallway ready to shoot anything that might cross his path. And she did cross his path. Helen ran from one room to another. Dean fired off a shot that nicked her shoulder. He ran after the blonde. With no gun, Helen stood in the middle of the room waiting for Dean.

"Let's fight you and I," Helen whispered as she beckoned Dean with her hands. Dean put his gun in the back of his pants as he walked towards her. With fury that Dean had only seen from Sammy when he was really mad, Helen attacked Dean.

Both threw punches and kicks that knocked each other off of their feet. Dean threw a chair at Helen who blocked it with ease. The two continued to fight until Helen made a grab for Dean's gun. He pushed her down as she still kept her arms fighting for the weapon.

When she finally got her hands on the gun, Dean started to realize that the fight wasn't a game but it time to survive. He fought for the gun as Helen tried to turn it towards him. Both rolled around the floor fighting for the weapon. Dean pulled the trigger once to try and get rid of the bullets. Helen stopped fighting for a moment as she fazed away from Dean.

There she stood now, across the room from Dean. He stood with the gun pointed at her chest. She laughed at Dean. He tried to control his rage but he wanted to end it. He wanted to end it right here and right now.

* * *

Julia walked into a room that already smelled like gasoline. She quickly left the room with her gun pointed. She had heard the scream moments ago knowing well enough that JJ had deserved the shattering sound considering what he said to her. But then again, her scream had ruined the walkie-talkies so she had already turned them off. Julia spotted a flash of something as she entered another room.

Julia jogged into the room with her gun pulled. And what she saw scared the shit out of her. Sam was pinned up to the wall with what it looked like the house holding onto him. That wasn't even the shocking part. The shocking part was Dean at the other side of the room with a gun pointed at his brother's chest. And the fact that there was a body unmoving on the floor unnerved her as well. Julia ran to Dean first, his hazel eyes were glassed over like he was blind to anything that was going on.

"Dean?" Julia shouted as she backtracked to Sam. Just as she was passing the body though, a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. It was Liam Jones, shot in the chest. She gasped as she tried to kick him away but he kept pulling her towards him. She struggled as his bloody hands gripped her jeans. He pulled her closer to his face, his hands digging into her jeans. She finally got in a good kick in his chest where he let her go. She ran up to Sam and ripped off the duct tape.

"What's wrong with Dean?" Julia asked as she watched Liam wriggle in pain.

"I have no idea," Sam stated as he tried to struggle more and with the house. "Helen told me that Dean was going to kill me." Julia avoided Liam as she ran back to Dean. She grabbed his arm as she tried to get him to lower his weapon. It was like touching a statue; he was stiff and ridiculously cold. His hazel eyes were glazed over like he was blind.

"Sam, talk to him. Make him realize who you are," Julia stated as she vainly pushed and pulled with all of her might.

"Dean, its Sammy, listen to me, you have to put the gun down, I'm not who you think I am," Sam shouted. Julia watched the slight flicker in his eyes.

"Sam, keep shouting!" Julia stated as she began to push on the gun. Dean still wasn't moving it. Dean started to shake his head no and tears started to come down his face. Julia stood mystified as Sam shouted louder and louder. Julia began to panic, her pushing and shoving was doing nothing. Her fist was balled up as she realized what she had to do.

* * *

"What's the matter Dean? Can't pull the trigger? I thought you would kill to protect Sammy…you're too afraid," Helen taunted the Winchester. Dean looked at Sam who lay on the ground, blood seeping from his chest.

"Pull the trigger,"

"Pull it Dean, destroy me, save Sammy,"

"DO IT!"

Dean watched as his brother took the last breaths of his life. Within moments he was going to be all alone in the world again. Just as Dean was about to pull the trigger he felt immense pain above his temple. It hurt him so badly that he dropped the gun and grabbed his head. As he pulled his hand away, he saw blood everywhere. The pain was too much to keep Dean standing as he tipped forward. He feltsomethinggrab his jacket as it slowed his fall. He felt the hands roll him over.

"Dean, oh god Dean I'm so sorry," Julia stated as she touched his head. Dean's eyes focused to see Julia kneeling next to him, her left hand holding his head while the other hand was over her mouth. They both heard something else fall. Sam quickly joined them on the floor. Sam rubbed his wrists as he crawled to them.

"What happened? Sammy, I thought you were, I thought I," Dean stated as he sat up and hugged his younger brother who still looked completely shocked from the fact that Dean had just had a gun pointed at his heart. They both pushed each other away quickly after the hug.

"If it wasn't you dying then it was who?" Dean asked. All three turned and looked at Liam who was dead on the floor. "Did I?"

"Sorry Dean, you didn't. You two had a good fight going on but he reached for your gun and it went off accidentally," Sam stated as he pulled Julia to a stand. Both leaned down and pulled up Dean who shrugged off their help immediately.

"Come on, we have to find a string of pearls," Dean stated as he began to walk out of the room. Julia quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out some salt. She sprinkled it over Liam and said a quick prayer for him. Sam turned to see her praying and nudged Dean. The house gave a shudder when she did it.

"Julia, let's go," Sam stated as Dean began to walk down the hall. Sam looked around, the house did shudder when Julia said her prayer. Julia quickly jogged out as she followed the boys.

"Why are we looking for a string of pearls?" Julia asked as she finally caught up with the boys. Sam shrugged his shoulders never really questioning his older brother about the pearls. Within moments of the question, doors slammed shut all around them. The only way open was down the steps. Julia peered over the banister; nothing seemed out of the norm in the old house.

"Julia, did you ever question Helen about her father?" Dean asked as they carefully made their way down the steps. Julia shook her head no.

"I didn't have to, my father did for me. I never knew why my father was the only cop that questioned the beatings. He always said he never knew why no one else did," Julia whispered as Dean and Sam reached the ground level first. Straight ahead of them was the living room, partially blocked by a wall. Julia heard the cock of a shot gun and instantly the two boys were running into the living room with Helen blasting away. Julia was trapped between a rock and Helen, until she saw Dean turn to shoot at Helen creating cover for his friend. Julia ran into the living room and dove behind the sofa rapidly followed by Sam and Dean.

"Have any bright ideas?" Dean shouted as they were ambushed with fire power. Sam and Julia quickly returned fire.

"I think it's your turn," Julia shouted. Julia and Sam began to return fire power as Dean searched around with his eyes to help with something. He crawled towards the wall hoping to see if the window would open. Julia turned around as she refilled her clip to face Dean who was turning around. They both heard groaning of wood that was not able to hold the weight that was placed upon it. Julia cocked her head at Dean, knowing that it wasn't her that was sitting on the weak wood.

And just like that, the ground opened up beneath Dean. Julia stood and tried to grab his hands as he slipped from view. Sam turned around to just see Dean disappear.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, both Sam and Julia now completely exposed to Helen's wrath. Both had their backs to her as they watch the ground close up behind Dean. Sam whipped around with his guns blazing to shoot down Helen. But Helen already knew their hand and had put her gun up to Julia's head while they were looking down. Julia held her breath as she felt the cold metal on her neck. Her eyes found Sam who was trembling as he held his guns. Julia dropped her guns.

"Now, you see what happens when you put holes in my house," Helen teased. Julia watched Sam slowly put down his guns on the floor as she felt Helen grab her arm and push her towards the symbols on the ground.

"Julia, if you could please kneel for me, you too Sam," Helen ordered. Julia kneeled suddenly feeling very tired. Her little bit of adrenaline that she had was quickly fading. Sam roughly kneeled down next to Julia, making a lot of noise as he did it.

"What's your plan now Helen? We're sacrifices, you take over the world?" Sam hissed at her. Julia was shocked at Sam's demeanor. He wouldn't stop. "What the Hell happened to Dean?"

"Where's JJ?" Julia finally asked. She felt Sam's questioning look. "I heard him call you ugly so I'm sure you're over-punishing him for his smart mouth." Helen stopped whatever she was doing to point a knife at Julia.

"You're brother was always a pig," Helen jeered. Julia shrugged. She turned and looked at the hole in the ground where Dean disappeared.

"He's with JJ isn't he?" Julia asked. Helen's silence was answer enough. Julia felt Sam take her hand as they waited. She leaned on the taller Winchester hoping that Dean was okay. And as tight as Sam was holding her hand, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Dean, for a moment, felt complete and total panic. His whole fear with flying sort of influenced his current freefall experience. And just as fast as the ground had opened beneath him, Dean slammed into the ground. For whatever reason though, Dean wasn't in pain when he hit the ground. Shocked, he waited for a moment before he tested himself. The only pain came from his head but that pain had been inflicted by Julia. He cracked his eyes open to only see darkness.

"Am I dead," Dean whispered as he rolled from his back to his stomach.

"No, but we're definitely in a slight jam," a voice ran out from beyond Dean. Dean stood up quickly not knowing who else was in the basement. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

"Who the hell is down here?" Dean shouted as he pulled out his gun and aimed it into the darkness. He saw something moving to his right.

"Julia's older brother," the voice called back. Dean paused for a moment. It could be a trap. "I'm JJ, the oldest of the J clan. Me, Julia, Jason, and Jo plus our crazy parents equals a household of hunters. You need to watch out for Julia's right hook, god does she pack a punch behind that one," Dean heard JJ state. He smiled and lowered his gun.

"So, we've made it to the basement," Dean stated as he felt JJ standing close to him in the dark. "No lights down here?"

"Nope, no lights and there isn't a way out either. No windows and the only door leading out is completely boarded up," JJ listed off. Dean looked around the basement. In one of the corners, the room seemed slightly lit up. He traveled over to it with JJ on his tail.

"Do you see this?" Dean asked. He held his hands out into the light. He could see JJ shaking his head no. Mud was caked all over JJ. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"I pissed Helen off," JJ laughed as Dean looked up at the ceiling. There were no visible cracks to let in light. Dean scrunched his face up as pulled out a knife from his bag. He began to poke around in the soil until he hit something hard.

"What are you looking for?" JJ asked as he continued to look up at the ceiling. "Do you hear something?" Dean shook his head no as JJ walked away from him. "I swear I hear something." Dean quickly began to dig whatever it was in the dirt out. Soon a blue covered box appeared. Dean turned to shout to JJ but JJ was balancing on a chair near the ceiling. Dean rolled his eyes as he popped open the box with his knife.

Within the box there were articles and pictures of Helen's father's trial. There were also pictures of Helen and her mother, completely beaten. Dean held up it up to the light. It didn't take him long to be able to tell that the pictures had been doctored. He gently pulled up on the film that was on the picture. Underneath, the two were completely fine.

"What the, he really was innocent," Dean stated. JJ instantly hushed him. Dean walked over to hear the tapping that JJ had been listening to for the past couple of moments. Dean realized instantly what it was.

"Morse code?" Dean asked. JJ nodded his head. He closed his eyes for another moment before the tapping silence. Dean could feel dust coming down from the ceiling from someone walking around. Dean started to figure out the code when JJ interrupted him.

"It's Julia. She's says that we don't have a lot of time. And she's says that one of them is going to be used for their blood. She won't say who," JJ stumbled through as he jumped off of the chair. He accidentally knocked the box out of Dean's hands. It hit the ground hard and broke into pieces. Both boys scoped down to pick up items. JJ picked up a string of pearls.

"Looking for these?" JJ asked. Dean's eyes grew huge. He nodded his head. JJ and Dean both stood as he played with the pearls. "What now?" Dean sensed something in his voice.

"You're lying to me JJ," Dean stated as he shook his head and looked up. "How long did she say until Helen used Sam as a sacrifice?" Dean could feel his blood starting to pump. He was going to have to save his little brother again.

"She guessed roughly 20 minutes to a half and hour, give or take," JJ stated quietly. "We have to save him because the way that she worded it, the whole house is going to come down on us." Dean nodded his head, he had heard that part.

"So, you got a plan?" JJ asked. Dean leaned down on the ground as he began to make one on the ground.

"I'm working on it," Dean stated as he created drawings on the ground in the dirt.


	7. The Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A/N: Sorry for the delay but School just got into my way. Funny how college does that sometimes. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

Julia sat and watched Helen tied up Sam. She was raking her fingers all over the younger Winchester. But Sam kept his eyes locked with Julia's. There was no way that he was going to die like this. He knew that Julia had communicated with someone downstairs. Her eyes no longer seemed worried, more determined now than anything. Helen was too involved with her ritual to notice a thing. Sam felt something wet on his chest. The iron smell hit his nose and he quickly figured out what was now on his chest. He watched Julia cringe at the scene but continue to sit at the edge of the circle that was drawn out by her knees.

* * *

"What kind of weapons do you have on you?" Dean asked JJ as he searched his own pockets. He pulled out two more knives, a lighter, and another gun. JJ had bullets, a gun, a couple of his own knives, and something that Dean couldn't make out in the dark.

"Are those, firecrackers?" Dean asked finally focusing on the items in JJ's hands. He could feel JJ's smile as he nodded his head the dark. "This might be easier than we think; you said that Julia has gasoline?"

"In her back pocket she has a small flask of it other than the container she was carrying around. She thought that Helen's father was going to be a problem," JJ stated as he dragged over a bench. Dean jumped onto it and touched the ceiling.

"He's actually helping more than you know," Dean stated with a smile that he knew JJ couldn't see. "You remember the plan?"

"Let's do this," JJ stated. Both boys found their spots in the basement. "On the count of three?"

"One, two….."

* * *

Julia pulled the gasoline out of her back pocket.

* * *

"Three!" Dean and JJ both shouted as the started to shoot up into the ceiling. Helen's screams urged the boys to work faster. Within moments, JJ was out of bullets. Dean continued to shoot upwards. A foot kicked out the first area shot up. Dean heard creaking of the floor above him. He dove out of the way towards the bench and the items from the buried box. Helen came crashing through the ground.

* * *

Sam could not believe what he was seeing. Helen just crashed through the floor ruining her symbols on the floor. Julia was moving as well, pulling JJ up through the second hole that had been shot. Within seconds Julia was upside down in the hole with JJ holding on to her legs.

* * *

Dean smiled at Helen as she slowly picked herself up. He lit the lighter behind his back.

"Welcome to Hell Helen, I hope you enjoy your stay," Dean stated as he tossed the lighter onto the box. It lit immediately. Dean watched Julia be pulled back through the hole. Her job of spraying the stuff was done. Helen stood for a moment, watching the flames.

"Fool, those pictures don't mean a thing," she stated. Dean pulled the string of pearls from his pocket. Instantly, Helen's face paled. Dean was reminded of the pirates from a certain movie that he loved.

"What's a matter Helen, these mean something to you?" Dean teased. "I never liked pearls that much anyways." Dean tossed the string into the flames. Helen screamed in vain as they spun in the air and landed perfectly into the fire. Dean watched as Helen fell to her knees.

"Tell Julia I'm sorry," Dean heard from the girl as tear fell from her eyes. "I'm just too tired to dance for the devil anymore." And with that, sparks started to fly from Helen's body. Dean ran to the bench that JJ had used and climbed right through the hole. He could see JJ posed with his gun watching Helen through the other hole.

Sam, on the other hand, was being cut loose finally. Julia's breathing sounded like a wounded dog but Sam still smiled at her. As soon as Sam saw his older brother pop through the hole, he felt relieved. It was all over.

"Well Sammy, just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Dean teased as he cut the remaining bonds. Suddenly, an explosion shot through the house. JJ had dropped his fire crackers onto Helen. Her spell on the house was released as Helen disappeared. JJ flew across the floor as fire shot up through the two holes that the boys had shot out.

"I think it's a good time to get out of here," Dean stated as he helped Sam to a stand. JJ ran back and grabbed Julia.

"Windows?" he asked. The Winchesters nodded their heads as the heat in the room increased. As JJ threw a chair into the window, something surprising happened. The chair bounced back at him hitting him square in the chest. He sat on the ground astonished as Julia, Dean, and Sam turned to each other. The room continued to grow hotter as the fire ate through the ceiling to the gasoline filled second floor. The house was on fire around them and the windows were the only way out.

"Oh shit," Dean stated. Helen was gone but the house wasn't going to let them go.

"Dean, what are we going to do now?" Sam shouted over the roar of the fire. Dean was at lost for words. But Julia wasn't.

"Tamen qua sin exundo , venia exundo totus quantum!" She shouted in the fire. And just like that, the house shuddered throwing all four to their feet. Dean quickly sat up and fired his gun at the window. This time it shattered. And it didn't take more than that for all four of them to climb through the window to the safety of the outside where it was pouring rain. JJ and Julia followed Dean and Sam towards the Impala. Dean turned to them as to say, what, you think you're getting a ride?

"You're going to make me walk back to the hospital, you're just as wet as I am," Julia stated with her hands on her hips. Dean had no answer for Julia as exhaustion started to hit him on the head like a hammer. He just moved to the backseat door and opened it up for her. Seconds passed and all four were in the Impala, looking at the house as it burned down.

"This is weird," Dean heard from the back. Julia shivered as he looked at her through his rear view mirror. "Let's go before I'm late again and the hospital refuses to let me be a patient there ever again." Dean tried to hold back a smile at Julia's claim as they drove to the hospital.

The four got into the hospital and Julia's room with no problems at all. One by one, they changed their rained filled clothing for more comfortable wear as they all waited for the day to come. Dean, who was the first one changed, crawled into Julia's hospital bed. He was still bleeding from his head and she was too slow to change. Of course, when Julia came out of the bathroom, she jumped right onto the bed with him.

"You like playing a pillow?" she joked. Dean smiled as he closed his eyes. Julia was too wide awake to sleep now. Within moments of her comment, Dean's head was on her shoulder. JJ climbed into a chair as Sam appeared from the adjoining room with another chair and blankets. JJ and Sam instantly started to talk about past jobs, laughing at dumb mistakes and sharing tips with each other. Dean, on the other hand, was sound asleep for the moment. Julia took everything in, from the night to currently where Dean's head leaned on her shoulder and his hand was on her thigh. She knew she was going to have a tough decision to make in hours, maybe days but that decision could wait. Julia started to look forward to Helga's look when she was clean and obviously in her room the night after a job. She pulled up her knees to cover the bottom of her feet with her sweatpants that were entirely too long for her.

Sam couldn't believe their luck. Back on time and in mostly one piece. He looked at his older brother who looked quite comfortable leaning next to Julia who was wearing her hair down for the first time. They both looked at ease but Sam would see a passing look of worry and concern on her face for the briefest second before her laughter would ring out. Sam wondered what she could be worrying about. They had vanquished Helen, Liam was dead, and she was finally free.

Dean felt the warmth of Julia next to him. For a moment, he felt normal, well as normal as a Winchester could be. Sam was laughing, Julia was in one piece, and her brother JJ was okay too. If it wasn't for the ominous smell of the hospital, Dean felt like he was carefree and not a hunter for just a second. That second faded and a smile creped up on his face. _Not a Hunter, don't make me laugh_. Before Dean could keep pretending he was asleep Sam caught his smile.

"And he's alive. Dean open those eyes, you're about to see a nurse have a heart attack," Sam joked just as the door opened from the outside. Dean cracked open his eyes as the doctor from the night before walked in.

"Julia, you made it," he stated in total and complete shock. It was well know knowledge that Julia never made it back before morning, especially in one piece. Everyone in the hospital knew what she did and what she fought. It was the one piece of information that kept her safe in the hospital walls and the one reason why he left her go the night before.

"Dean what happened to your head?" Doctor Martin asked but Dean's answer wasn't heard. At that exact moment Head Nurse Helga walked into the room with anger on her face. She was talking to another nurse about how Julia wasn't going to be in the room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Silence filled the room.

"Nurse Helga, could we have four breakfasts in here, we've been up for hours talking and we're all starving?" Julia asked keeping a straight face. Nurse Helga's mouth just hung for moments while the four tried not to laugh. Doctor Martin opened one of the drawers on the room and pushed the table over by the four.

"Dean, I think you need stitches," he laughed as Helga walked out mad as a dog that was just denied a treat. Julia felt Dean tense up. His hand slid from her thigh but Julia was too fast. She turned herself sideways draping her legs over his and grabbed his hand.

"That's what it is isn't it? You're afraid of needles," Julia said with another straight face. Sam started to laugh as Dean looked confused for a moment. _Of course he wasn't afraid of needles._ He squinted at Julia to size her up.

"You're in luck Dean, I know this great story about two little boys who liked to play Superman," Julia said with a smile.

"Name two little boys you know," JJ cut in not knowing of the things that had already transpired between the three. His comment made Sam burst out laughing and Julia stuck out her tongue at her brother. Dean tried to make his face look younger.

"Does he have anything to numb the area," he squeaked out. Julia's face looked at him in shock before she slugged him in the arm.

"I don't sound like that," she shrieked as Dean rubbed his arm in fake pain. The room continued to laugh well beyond Nurse Helga returning with the four breakfasts and the four rehashing their story to Dr. Martin.

* * *

A/N: There is about one more chapter after this one. Yep, this crazy journey is finally coming to an end!


	8. Riding Off into the Sunset

Ahhh, the last chapter finally the story comes around to the end. And just think, I was originally going to end it at what...chapter four. I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed...it really does mean a lot that you dropped a couple of kind words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I did write this story. Please do not repost it unless you ask first.

* * *

Sam sat out on the Impala by himself as the sun started to gently rise in the sky towards noon. The neighborhood was alive with people, some mowing lawns while other children played in the court. Sam smiled at the normalcy of the entire situation only to realize that the normalcy that he felt for the past week was about to disappear again. 

After two days in the hospital keeping Julia company, Dean and Sam had spent the week at the house. For Sam, it had been an easy adjustment to the life of being at a normal home. For Dean, the adjustment was a little rougher. He was awkward at first, not knowing what to do in some of the family moments. But Julia was always right there smiling. Somehow by day three, Dean and Sam had seamlessly joined the Family J. The family dinners and the night's just watching television together had been an eye opener for Sam to see Dean acting like a normal human being. But at the end of the night, his brother would still be looking for jobs to do in the future. It was endless. Sam noticed that it didn't help that the active hunter in the J Family was pointing outinteresting jobs while she was working on a crossword puzzle.

That's why Sam wasn't completely shocked when his brother announced to the family the night before that they were leaving without consulting withhim first. Sam knew that it was time. Sam had wondered if Dean had looked at Julia when he announced it. Because Sam had seen that face, the disappointment was quickly masked with well wishes.

Emerging through his thoughts, Sam heard the front door slam shut. He looked up to see Julia walking towards him. Sam cracked a half smile at the Julia who was had on a different pair of ripped jeans and a tank top. She was finally wearing her hair down; she had soft curls that seemed to frame her face today. Sadness clouded her eyes as she leaned up against the car. Sam really was reminded of a fallen angel. One of the stories that the family had told to Sam and Dean while Julia was off with Jo was of a play that Julia was in. She was playing an angel when the line had snapped. She had been perfectly fine but the nickname of Fallen Angel stuck with her family as a small joke. Julia was far from an fallen angel but the name did fit her somehow.

"You have my phone number right?" Julia asked as she absent mindedly played with her cell phone in her hands. She turned to look up at the Winchester that was still sitting on the Impala.

"We both do," Sam smiled back, trying to give her some sort of reassurance. She pulled on her tank top as she turned to lean back on the car. "What are you going to do now Julia?" Sam asked. Julia moved her head back and forth at the question.

"I know that I'm going to hang out here for a while. I have some wounds to still have to lick," Julia stated as she began to tap her fingers on the Impala. Sam didn't have to ask what kind of wounds she was talking about, they were all too familiar to him. Julia had seemed somewhat hollow when her father asked her about hunting yesterday. Helen's betrayal ran deep, having Julia question their entire friendship. "Maybe I'll hunt on my own or see if I can become a cop and hunt like my father did. You and Dean?"

"I don't know honestly," Sam stated as he slid off of the Impala. "You should say something to him." Sam closed his eyes in fear of her reaction. Nothing was said to the comment. He heard a sniffle that caused Sam to peak an eye open at her. She was quickly wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, my brother has that affect on people," Sam laughed as he pulled Julia into a hug. She squeezed him tight and then gently pulled away laughing herself.

"I don't know why I even why I got attached to you two, I knew who you were when we first met. Both of you are these lone cowboys. I knew you'd ride off. Thank you though, you both did save my life," Julia said as she continued to wipe away tears. Julia looked like she was going to say something else when the front door slammed again. Sam looked over Julia's head to see the rest of the family walk out of the house. Julia quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hands as the false smile returned to her face.

"Now Sam, you boys have everything?" Jerry asked. Sam nodded his head, refraining himself from saying _Yes Sir._ Julia slowly moved away from Sam towards her family. It was officially time to leave. Just in time too, with Dean walking out of the house with his arms packed with items.

"I don't think we'll have to spend a dime on food for a while Sammy," Dean stated with a smile as put some of the food on the Impala to open the door to the backseat. "Thanks again for letting us stay and for the home cooked food." Jerry and Jennifer nodded their heads at Dean. He put the rest of the food in the backseat to only walk back up to stand next to Sam. Silence filled the air.

"Well, I think it's that time," Sam finally stated after a moment had passed between everyone. The group exploded with hugs and well wishes. Tears gently shed from the girls but not from Julia. She seemed to almost become distant. Sam knew she wasn't going to say anything to Dean. Dean gave a little wave as he jumped into the driver's seat. Sam slowly moved to the passenger's side taking everything in for the last time.

The boys moved into the Impala. Dean turned on his baby, letting the silence fill the car. The boys smiled at Julia's family as Julia walked away to the house. Dean put the car into reverse and began to pull out of the driveway.

"Where to Dean?" Sam finally asked. Dean slowly hit the breaks as the children who were in the court scattered from the car. Sam watched as Julia go into the house. Sam watched as a small smile started to creep onto his brother's face. "Dean?" But Sam didn't get a reply. Dean pulled out of the driveway, turning the car so he could drive out of the court. Sam shook his head at his brother's silence.

The Impala crawled out of the court and down the street. Sam watched the roads, reliving the beginning of the entire adventure, a job that they weren't looking for that had stumbled into them.

"I left her flowers. I left her dozens of daisies," Dean finally stated to his younger brother. "Jo said those were the flowers that she wanted from the guy who really liked her." Sam cracked a small smile.

"I never thought of you as the romantic type," Sam joked. Dean just rolled his eyes at his younger brother as they rode up a hill to the bridge that lead them out of town. When they reached the very peak of the hill, Dean slammed on his breaks. Sam hit his hands on the dash as he searched for the reason his older brother needed for that stunt.

He didn't have to look far.

Standing, alone, in the middle of the road wasthe Fallen Angel. In one hand washer helmet, blue in color, while in the other she held a single daisy. Dean just sat in the car as Sam looked back and forth between the two.

"Jesus Dean, go," Sam pushed as his brother slowly got out of the car.

"I wasn't expecting this," Dean whispered in shock. "The flowers were susposed to be the last words." He pulled himself out of the Impala to walk to Julia. She looked completely different than what Dean was used to seeing her bold, mischevious self as.

"You left me with a lot of flowers but no good bye," Julia stated biting her lower lip putting herself completely out there. Dean was speechless, just like the moment that they had met. Julia's nerves finally got the best of her, "Say something Dean."

Sam watched from the car as Dean pulled Julia up for a kiss. He felt the red running to his cheeks like he shouldn't have been watching the two kiss but it didn't stop him from watching. It might have lasted a lifetime for the two, but the kiss was really short and sweet to Sam. Words were passed between the two as Dean finally turned and walked back to the car with the single daisy in his hand. Julia backed off of the road still holding her helmet in her hand.

A final look between the two passed for just a moment before Dean reentered the Impala. He laid the flower on the dashboard as he slowly pulled out from were he was sitting in the road. Sam watched through the mirrors as Julia walked back into the middle of the road to watch them drive away. The tears reflected off of her cheeks as she twisted the helmet back and forth.

He never thought he'd see the day when his older brother was speechless.

But today, he just him keep his thoughts as they drove away from a life of what could have been and drove towards what is.

He'd never thought he'd see his brother fall in love either.

There is a first for everything, even in their world. Shadows might consume their world but Sam knew that even for the briefest of moments that the boys were shown the light of good that a bit of hope was planted for both of them.

A hope to finish what was started.

A hope to fall in love.

A hope to see an older brother speechless.

He never thought he'd see that day.

"Awww Dean, hold me," Sam snickered.

"Don't make me kick you out of this car."

"What, you don't love me as much?"

"Sam"

"Dean"

"Shut your cakehole and listen to the music."

Pause

"Think we'll see her ever again?"

"Did you say something...the music's too loud," Dean finally stated as he looked into his rear view mirror one more time to see that Julia was already gone. He cleared his throat as Sam still got the last words in.

"Yeah I hope we see her again too." _Dean might not have said it, _Sam thought, _but I hope that he thinks so._

And he was.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think of the last chapter. And if you ever want Julia to come back to see the boys again ;)

I don't want a "Cassie" affect, seeing as, I didn't find a whole lot who liked that Dean had had a serious girl which that isn't the intent with Julia. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! -sno


End file.
